


because i missed you (and i think you need a little break)

by panwinkdeep



Series: and it's here in your eyes [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, and daniel is too perfect to be real, clumsy!jihoon, jihoon is too cute to be real, nielwink, super duper fluffy i swear, sweet boyfriend!daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panwinkdeep/pseuds/panwinkdeep
Summary: In which all Jihoon does is studying at home and Daniel misses his boyfriend so much.a nielwink!au with daniel being the sweet boyfriend he is while jihoon is being jihoon.





	because i missed you (and i think you need a little break)

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first attempt to write a winkniel story just because i adore them so much and they instantly climbed up on my top otp list. i hope enjoy you this one!

Daniel was walking carefully when he entered his apartment after a long dance practice. The competition was nearing and Seongwoo had been keeping everyone to stay late and with Seongwoo's general idea of staying late, he was only satisfied if the practice ended after the 11 o'clock at night; a military training, indeed. He did not protest much because he knew it was the semi―final (especially when their competitors were tough and all) and this was the last competition for Seongwoo before he was going to graduate within next year. The only thing that he regretted about staying late was leaving his boyfriend alone in their shared apartment while the younger had to study for entrance exams.

He dropped his sport bag with a soft thud on the leather couch, the living room was quiet and peaceful. He thought the younger must be sleeping already, judging from how late it was and then walked to the kitchen to grab cold water inside the refrigerator before he slept. But a familiar food container caught his attention. It was still full with the sandwiches he made this afternoon and he unintentionally frowned. If he remembered correctly, he already told his boyfriend that he made some sandwich before he went out earlier.

There was no way that Jihoon forgot. Daniel was sure that the younger loved food more than he loved the older. Did Jihoon eat something else on purpose? If that was the case, then it explained a lot.

He closed the refrigerator, his thirst had long gone and suddenly he had a weird feeling about his boyfriend. The kitchen was too clean and there was no trace of anything left by the younger (knowing how messy Jihoon could be when he was busy, Daniel thought the latter had not coming out from the bedroom all day long).

He walked to the bedroom right across the kitchen with hasty steps and he felt his stomach knotted tightly at the sight.

Jihoon was still in the same position when he left earlier, variety of books scattered open on the study table while his pen was lying on the floor beside him. The poor boy was using his hands to support his head, eyes shut tightly and mouth slightly opened. He wondered how long the former had been staying in that position because no matter who looked at it, it was so uncomfortable.

He went to pick Jihoon up and placed the brown haired guy on the bed softly, careful not to wake him up. Jihoon squirmed a bit before he got comfortable and the corner of his lips unconsciously stretched into a small smile. The older cooed inwardly at how adorable his boyfriend look, wearing Daniel's oversized gray hoodie and black training pants.

(“ _Because I think this looked better on me and I love the fact that they have your smell on them_ ,” was Jihoon answer when the older asked him why he often used Daniel’s clothes.)

After tucked him under the thick blanket, Daniel then took the pen from the floor before putted it back inside Jihoon's pink pencil case. He also organized Jihoon's books and placed it safely on the bookshelf.

Daniel made sure everything was in their place and turned the lamp off before joining the younger to dreamland, chin rested against Jihoon’s head and he felt the younger hummed in satisfaction as Daniel hugged his waist protectively.

 

—

 

Daniel did not know how long he had been sleeping, but when he reached to Jihoon's side and could not find the younger, his eyes snapped open in panic. He looked around only to see the latter was up studying again.

The younger used the desk lamp as to not disturb Daniel's sleep (because he mentioned one day that he could not sleep with the light on) and he was busy scribbling something on his note. Daniel sighed heavily and the brown haired male turned to him with eyes as wide as a saucer.

“ _H―hyung_! Sorry, did I wake you up?” Jihoon stuttered and the older could sense the guilt sipping within his tone.

“Park Jihoon, do you know what time it is?” He asked back, did not bother to hide his irritation and the former must have sensed it too since Daniel rarely used his full name. He walked toward the younger and closed Jihoon's books. “Seriously, what are you thinking right now? Do you even realize what are you doing now?”

Daniel could see Jihoon's pupils were shaking with fear and guilt, his heart melted instantly at the sight and he ruffled the brown hair gently. “How dare you leaving me sleep alone in the night? Don't you know that I missed you?”

He felt Jihoon relaxed with his touch and the younger leaned on Daniel's touch with a contented smile. “I missed _hyung_ too,”

The older could not help it but leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“I thought you are sleeping before? Why were you up again?”

Jihoon glanced at the books and back at Daniel, the older was standing so he had to crook his neck to get a full view of his boyfriend sleepy face. “Honesty, I don't really know. It's just―I feel scared―what if I forget them all tomorrow? What if I fail the test? What if―”

Daniel stopped him by a peck on his plump lips, it was short yet it was undeniably effective; Jihoon immediately turned quiet, his pair of doe eyes stared at Daniel’s in pure shock. The older gave him a hard look and Jihoon knew it meant no harm. It was his way to tell Jihoon that everything was okay and that whatever happened, the older would be there to cheer him up.

“I think you need a little break,” Daniel murmured and took Jihoon's hand to give it light kisses. “Let's go back sleep, hmm?”

A loud growl came just before Jihoon could accept Daniel's alluring invitation and he felt the blood rushing onto his cheeks. He remembered that he skipped his dinner yesterday, even though Daniel was making such an effort to prepare some sandwich before he left to practice. The older, however, only laughed and Jihoon suddenly felt the familiar pair of strong arms lifted him up.

“Ah, I'm starving. On a second thought, let's eat _ramyeon_ before we going back to sleep, okay?” The older grinned knowingly at his boyfriend, face red and he looked ten times cuter than usual (if it was even possible because Jihoon was so damn cute already) and he intertwined their fingers, guiding the younger to the kitchen. He stopped at the dining table and made Jihoon sat there (the younger protested that he wanted to help him at first, but Daniel obviously did not want Jihoon to waste more energy than he already had).

It took less than ten minutes for Daniel to cook the _ramyeon_ and Jihoon finished it in two minutes. The younger had offered to share it earlier but Daniel was being Daniel; he said, _“I'm full just by watching you eat,”_ and Jihoon, although being a little bit skeptical, was too hungry to argue and ate it all by himself. Daniel could only hope the latter would not hear the grumbling sound inside his stomach.

 

—

 

“ _Hyung_ , I'm sleepy,”

Daniel tilted his head, playful glint on his eyes as he said, “But I haven't received my reward. I'm not cooking _ramyeon_ for free, Jihoon― _ah_.”

The younger rubbed his eyes, yawn escaped from his lips and Daniel could tell that his boyfriend could doze off anytime soon.

“Cuddle with me until I sleep?” He offered with a smile, knowing that Jihoon would be the first one to sleep, anyway.

“Okay,” Jihoon grinned brightly, stars in his eyes shined brighter than anything else in the world. “But you have to carry me to the bedroom.”

“Deal,”

It was all of sudden when Jihoon felt himself rose from the dining chair and in no time, he was secured tightly between Daniel's arms on the bed. The older made sure that the blanket covered Jihoon's body even though only half of it covered Daniel's body.

Jihoon saw that and whined childishly, “ _Hyung,_ you’ll get cold!”

“It's okay, it's okay. You're my number one priority, remember?”

The younger blushed furiously under Daniel's warm gaze and hid his face on his lover chest.

“You don't want a good night kiss?” The older whispered into Jihoon's ear and he could feel the younger shook his head hastily. He chuckled, eyes staring at his human pillow that currently latched himself onto Daniel's body.

“You might don't want it, but I'm a nice guy so here,” he paused and kissed Jihoon's hair, his lips lingered longer than usual. “Good luck for the test, love.”

Daniel heard Jihoon was already snoring the moment he leaned back and he hugged the younger lovingly before drifted to sleep for the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> well, actually idk how many of you will read this, but i thank you all who take your sweet time to read my story. i appreciate every kind of support you give to me (bookmark, kudos and even subscribe). i also posted this on my wattpad [here](https://www.wattpad.com/user/winterblossom9699). so if you have a wattpad, you can drop your support for me there by giving me vote and add my story in your reading list. thank you!  
> you can find me at twitter [here](https://twitter.com/panwinkdeep) and curious cat [here](https://curiouscat.me/winterblossom9699) :)


End file.
